Whammo Fireball
Whammo Fireball was a male mutant who hailed from the state of Maryland. A vicious skyracer pilot who flew a massive orange skyracer, Whammo would often bump and smash his way through the competition. A skilled pilot in his own right, he nonetheless opted to install various illegal weapons on his skyracer, to ensure his victories on the track. The crowd favorite of all the popular race courses, Whammo maintained a strong rivalry with one of skyracings few underage participants, a baby named Tyler Grant Jnr. In 2020, Fireball and Grant competed in a race together. During the race, Whammo snuffed out several pilots during the second lap. After several more close calls, Fireball and Grant eventually raced into the third lap neck and neck. The man nearly dispatched Grant near the end of the lap, but the baby regained his ground. Finally, Whammo crashed into the floor after his cockpit got tangled with Grant's engines. The wreck paved the way to victory lane for Grant, which earned the boy his freedom from slavery. Fireball survived his wreck and continued to race for several more months. In 2020, Whammo allegedly participated in the capture and torture of Dexter and Laura along with the Elite NoHeads, using lightning to drive the two officers to irreparable physical damage. Fireball and his comrades were sentenced to life imprisonment in Beta Prison for their crimes. In 2030, the ghost of Mr. Stupid NoHead broke them out. Whammo, with nowhere else to go, sought protection in returning to the service of Hell Burnbottom, whom he found in Bast Castle. Whammo played a key role in Burnbottom's rebirth and continued to serve him during the Third NoHead War. In 2033, Whammo Fireball was present at the Battle of Bast Castle in 2033. Despite holding his own, he was killed by Tyler Grant Jnr, who was now rechristened as Telekinibabe. Biography Early life Whammo Fireball was born in Washington D.C. in the state of Maryland. Crafty, mean-spirited, and something of a bully, Whammo eventually left Maryland to embellish himself as a professional racer pilot. Whammo spent his earnings on a decadent lifestyle enjoyed by none of his family members. Eventually, he arrived in New York City, where he took the local racing course by storm, before being eventually crowned as the crowd favorite. Sticking to New York City, Whammo roamed the streets of the big city, spending some of his time at local bars. Putting much of his race money into his massive orange plane, Whammo also acquired two slave girls and personal masseuses named Ann and Rey Price, who appeared in his apartment by 2018. Career as a racer In 2019, Whammo also found himself a rivalry with a mutant baby named Tyler, who was a slave owned by a merchant named Albert Herrington. In addition, Tyler was a skilled pilot, and was the only one below eighteen years at the time who participated in skyraces. During a race at some point, Tyler managed to catch up to Whammo, and almost passed him. The rogue, while a skilled pilot, chose this point to reveal that he wasn’t above finding other ways to win races. Revealing a flamethrower embedded into one engine, Whammo burned a hole in Tyler’s jets, causing the baby to wreck. While in the seat of a skyracer, he used all four limbs to his advantage, his arms to steer and his legs to manipulate the finer instruments in the plane. Whammo often used his fame for cheap dalliances with girls, and also had his hands in several affairs for the Mayor. On his padded racing suit hung numerous trophy coins, a testament to his success. In order to ensure victory, the wily rogue would stop at nothing. While bribing and flat-out cheating were certainly useful, Whammo largely preferred either pressing his opponents from the track and into obstacles or using the built-in weapons on his plane. He would even toy and sabotage other planes when racers were not looking. At one time, his vehicle was designed to shoot nails into opponents; later, he poured funds into his racer to install a flamethrower. Skyrace of 2020 and Whammo Fireball on the final lap of the skyrace.]] In the year of 2020, Whammo was the obvious favorite to win the race for Tyler’s freedom. He also got into a fight with Force Baby in retaliation for Force Baby accidentally spitting a hot dog he attempted to eat after learning of its cost, into Whammo’s coffee. However, Tyler, who was also one of his opponents in the race, broke up the fight before it began. Whammo dismissed his anger at Force Baby to insult Tyler’s chances at racing. Sometime before the race, Whammo gave a secret note to a droid to deliver to Albert Herrington. In the first lap, he destroyed Natalie’s plane in the first stretch of the course. In the second lap, he used the illegal flamethrower mounted on his racer to roast Timothy’s engines, destroying his plane. He also ditched a piece of iron into Luke Burton’s giant engine turbines, blowing it up. In addition, he also was targeted by fellow racer Linda for death in large part due to his cheating methods, although Linda never got the opportunity to kill him, ending up getting killed in a cave during the first lap. However, during the last lap, Tyler caught up with him. After a few attempts to ram his plane into Tyler’s to knock him off course, their planes tangled with each other. Tyler boosted his engines, sending Whammo’s plane flying. It hit a rock, went spinning, and then burst into three flaming pieces. His ship was devastated when it hit the ground and exploded. Whammo did survive; in fact, he wasn’t even physically injured, only cursing in frustration over his defeat. The loss was a temporary blow to Whammo’s reputation and ego. Whammo recovered quickly and purchased a new racer. Between the wars With that, Whammo showed up his rivals at two more races the following season. Whammo went on to win many more races, with his brutal competitive edge. However, he was later arrested for breaking into someone’s home. Imprisonment After Hell Burnbottom’s first defeat in 2020, he fell in with Darren Slade, who was also searching for the NoHead (albeit with Slade possessed by the ghost of Mr. Crooked NoHead) and they were later joined by Cygnus Evans. Hoping to get information on his whereabouts, both of them captured two police. Dexter was the first to be captured out of the two. He was subjugated and imprisoned at an undisclosed location, before being heavily tortured by all three of them. The continued, severe use of lightning on the officer left him crippled permanently. When the criminals failed to gain any information from him, they targeted his girlfriend, Laura. She, too, was kidnapped, and was tortured in the same manner. Like Dexter, she had no knowledge of Hell Burnbottom’s whereabouts, and so was forced to endure the torture. The continuous use of the lightning on the police left her physically depleted, and she soon became helpless. This crime caused a wave of fury upon the community of such ferocity that the government was critically pressured to find the culprits, and when the trio were captured they were tried before the Council of Law. During their trial, Fireball did not lie about his loyalty — he proudly claimed that he was loyal to the NoHeads even after their cause was lost and that he would await their return. All three culprits were sentenced to life imprisonment in Beta Prison with no chance of release. As a result of the torture Laura and Dexter spent the rest of their lives at NYC Hospital. Whammo Fireball would spend the next decade in maximum security cell. His time in Beta Prison takes a toll on his already unstable mentality. Escape from Beta Prison In January 2030, Mr. Stupid NoHead’s ghost orchestrated a mass breakout from Beta Prison. When NoHead possessed Darren Slade, he said through the latter that Whammo and the Lunch Money Bandit were faithful members of his inner circle and should be rewarded, as they did not denounce him after they were captured and tried. With that, he blew a hole in the top of the prison that sent Whammo and the Lunch Money Bandit loose. Plot to restore Hell Burnbottom After his escape from capture at Prison Beta, Whammo had no choice but to join Hell Burnbottom, where he begged for an application. Burnbottom’s ghost said he was not to be a NoHead, but an acolyte, for the time being. Burnbottom also revealed that Mr. Stupid NoHead's soul had been recently crushed. He went to retrieve Hell Burnbottom’s sword from the NoHead base, then traveled to Bast Castle, outside of Lioness graveyard. Hell Burnbottom’s soul left the underworld and followed Whammo to Bast Castle. Both took up temporary residence there. Over time, Whammo tried unsuccessfully to convince Burnbottom to use a subject other than Lindsay Kellerman to rebuild his body, but Burnbottom saw this as an attempt at desertion and claimed that Whammo was regretting ever returning to him in the first place. Hell Burnbottom noted how Whammo always flinched when he set eyes upon him and shuddered when touching him, which further enforced his belief that Whammo would have turned on him were he given the opportunity. When Hell Burnbottom prepared to kill the same teen who had destroyed NoHead’s soul, Whammo eagerly prepared to engage him. For his next assignment, Whammo was sent with the Lunch Money Bandit to capture Master Intelligence. Whammo neglected his duty, with the result that Intelligence escaped and nearly sabotaged the plan. However, he was intercepted by the Lunch Money Bandit and Whammo was punished using lightning. During the events surrounding Red X’s arrival, Whammo killed a vulture. He then plucked a bone from its corpse and took it to Lioness graveyard, burying it in front of Mean King’s grave. Hell Burnbottom immediately sent a call telling him to send a probe to the MBH. He found that the S.M.S.B. members were all making plates as an assignment, and suggested Burnbottom turn Lindsay’s into a transport only she would be affected by touching. Burnbottom agreed to that. When he returned shortly before the restoration, Whammo volunteered to jinx Lindsay’s plate into the secret transport. However, Hell Burnbottom insisted the Lunch Money Bandit do it instead. Whammo proceeded to the Tower of Reincarnation and prepared the prism. The next day, Lindsay touched the plate, transporting her to the Tower of Reincarnation per Burnbottom’s plot. It was at this time that Whammo Fireball performed the ritual on Lindsay Kellerman by slicing off a piece of her flesh to restore Hell Burnbottom to a physical body, also using a crow’s egg and a dead vulture’s bone. As a reward for his assistance, Burnbottom made him a NoHead officially. It was this event that made it apparent to the public that Whammo was free and an active NoHead. Third NoHead War After Whammo helped Burnbottom return to full power and attain a full body, he was sent to find the NoHead base that had been deserted during the Second NoHead War. He found it, but everything was deactivated. Taking up the plans for the robotic fighters, Whammo returned and said they’d have to make do with Bast Castle for the moment. Death Whammo Fireball was present at the Battle of Bast Castle in 2033. When Hell Burnbottom fought Sebiscuits, Whammo waited nearby; he offered him help when he was knocked over by the shock wave from his death blow, but was coldly rebuked. Whammo eagerly asked Burnbottom if he could check Sebiscuits for signs of life, but was refused and instead he sent the Lunch Money Bandit to confirm his death. When the bandit told Burnbottom that Sebiscuits was dead, all three followed Burnbottom to the front to announce Sebiscuits’ death to the S.M.S.B. When the battle resumed, Whammo fought Lindsay and Master Intelligence at once. They were able to disarm him, but Whammo dodged the death blow and tied them up. Whammo telekinetically threw Telekinibabe into the adjoining room. He apparated into the room subsequently. He then threw Telekinibabe to the ground and proceeded to punch Telekinibabe and kick him. As Telekinibabe attempted to regain his footing, Whammo strangled him with his sword-free hand and threw him back to the floor. He roughly punched him again. Telekinibabe told Whammo the dark side will always result in failure. Whammo pushed Telekinibabe back and advanced, telling Telekinibabe he should have killed him a decade ago. However, Telekinibabe drew his sword and told him off. With that, he carried on the fight. Telekinibabe came at Whammo in a frenzied demonstration of Form V, hammering Whammo’s defenses. As their one-on-one duel reached the incinerator, they engaged in a blade-lock. With a swift maneuver, Telekinibabe broke the lock, then pushed Whammo into the flaming incinerator. Physical description In his youth, Whammo Fireball was described as being a pale young man with black hair and freckles. In his early 30s, he still had pale, slightly freckled skin and a mop of frizzy hair, but his face was lined, and was much older-looking. During his fight with Telekinibabe in 2033, Whammo’s face would alight with diabolical mania. Prior to his capture and arrest, he often sported a pocket watch that was golden in color. When decked out for a race, Whammo always looked his finest. On his heavily-padded racing suit hung numerous trophy coins, a testament to his success. Personality and traits Whammo was intelligent, diabolical, aggressive, intensely hateful, and constantly felt the need to prove his superiority over anybody else. He was obviously a quite powerful Muggle, having demonstrated sufficient ability during his fight with Telekinibabe. Whammo was also perceptively observant and exceptionally manipulative, with a large attention span. Whammo was extremely devoted to Hell Burnbottom and regarded him as a father figure. His loyalty was matched only by Mean King and the Lunch Money Bandit. He also seemed to know much of Mr. Stupid NoHead. However, Whammo’s immense loyalty to the NoHeads, as well as skyracing, blinded him to those who truly loved him, namely his parents. They sacrificed much to give him a second chance at a happy life, which Whammo tragically wasted in his passion for racing and later his obsession to reunite with the surviving NoHeads. In addition, Whammo had deluded himself into believing that he alone understood NoHead, and that they were closest to each other due to their commons, to which was in fact not true as NoHead never desired a friend nor understood human affections. One reason for Whammo’s behavior may be the fact that his parents neglected him during his teenage years, despite having apologized and offering to help him start over. The year he spent in Prison Beta also furthered his mental decline. He was also very sadistic. Whammo also loved football in his youth. Also, as a young man, he was extremely emotional, weeping and screaming constantly in Prison Beta — though this can be supremely expected among the prisoners. He was prominently hypocritical as well. Powers and abilities Whammo Fireball had not earned a license to Apparate, but he used the ability frequently during the Plot to Restore Hell Burnbottom as well as the Third NoHead War to great success, even when forced to Apparate with only a few seconds' notice or while guiding others. He also used apparition during the breakout from Prison Beta to a very impressive degree to get himself and Cygnus Evans over an incredibly vast distance even though he was inexperienced. Relationships Hell Burnbottom Whammo Fireball became a NoHead minion during Hell Burnbottom’s missing years, and betrayed his parents in order to pursue this career. After Burnbottom’s first defeat in 2020, Whammo made no attempt to find his master; he continued as a racer, and was then locked in prison. Burnbottom accepted Whammo as a helpful servant, though made it clear he thought little of his cowardice and was fully aware that Whammo came to him for his obsessive love and lack of any other options. With nowhere else to go, Whammo fled to Bast Castle to seek protection from authorities in the service of Hell Burnbottom. Whammo proved his usefulness by telling him where to find a vulture bone, one of the three necessary ingredients, as vultures were scarce in their hometown. Out of loyalty, he completed several missions during the plot to restore Burnbottom from the dead. Whammo played the largest role of all in Burnbottom’s rebirth by creating the potion that allowed Burnbottom to acquire a new body. Despite all this, Burnbottom still reviled Whammo for his obvious cowardice and past loyalty issues. In contrast with his real father, Whammo saw Hell Burnbottom as a father figure of sorts, and after been disowned by his own father and after his Beta Prison years, was fanatically devoted to the Dark Lord. In fact, at that point Whammo was willing to sacrifice and give absolutely everything to serve Burnbottom. He also believed that if he finished off Master Intelligence, he would be welcomed back, closer to Burnbottom than a real son. In essence, Whammo’s loyalty is only matched by Cygnus and Mean King. Lunch Money Bandit Despite his hatred towards disloyal NoHeads, the Lunch Money Bandit knew how to control his temper when necessary, and prevented himself from attacking them. He even set aside his differences with Whammo Fireball, one of the most disloyal NoHeads, in order to work together to revive the Dark Lord. During the Plot to Restore Hell Burnbottom, their teamwork was nothing if not effective, they only had each other and the ghost of Hell Burnbottom. Behind the scenes The only time Whammo's last name was mentioned was in . Albert Herrington announced: "Introducing our champion, Whammo Fireball!" His surname was never spoken out loud again, making it possible that this was an alias which would leave his surname a mystery. Appearances * * * * * * Category:Mutants Category:Elite NoHeads Category:2033 deaths Category:Third War casualties Category:Fireball family Category:Beta Prison escapees Category:Males Category:American individuals Category:Died in May Category:Villains Category:Late-glowers Category:NoHead apprentices and acolytes Category:Plot to restore Hell Burnbottom participants